


Flying Lessons

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, Light BDSM, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: When Keith wants to be brought back to himself, to be reminded of his place, he seeks out Prince Lotor, who teaches him how to fly without ever needing to pilot. This session is entirely about patience and restraint, and it's everything Keith needs.





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekora/gifts).



> This was a commission for a lovely member of my Voltron fam. This is my first time writing for the ship, and I'm actually very pleaesd with how much I enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it as well!

Keith had managed to keep himself relatively still while Lotor worked the ropes. He rigged them around parts of Keith’s body with the same kind of focus and attention as he did his battle strategies and tactical maneuvers. Which was to say that the act of being bound felt as intense as the final outcome. Keith breathed heavily, eyes wide as his head swiveled to see every inch of red rope pressed into his suit as possible. They draped over his hips, wound around his thighs, embraced his ribs with the kind of tightness that lingered on the edge of safe and terrifying. He couldn’t see his hands, pinned behind him, but he could feel all the places the rope pressed in on up to his shoulders. He sat with his knees bent and wide, presented to Lotor as a gift of his own making, and Lotor’s smile made his skin hot.

“Not too tight?” the prince queried, his eyes hungry and pleased.

Keith rolled his shoulders, felt a sweet resistance against his biceps and chest. A moan slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. His eyes narrowed in playful challenge. “Not tight enough.”

Lotor laughed and ran his fingertips along Keith’s jaw, drawing his head up high. “Stubborn creature,” he murmured. “Be careful what you wish for. You are not ready for it yet, but when you are…”

Another moan from Keith, this one lower as he narrowed his eyes in anticipation. They were almost black with desire. “Yes, Sir.”

“This is a reward. For your strength and your loyalty.” Lotor crouched down in front of him now, leaning in so that his breath ghosted along the side of Keith’s neck. “And because you are divine bound for me like this.”

Keith squirmed. Were he not tied up as he was, he would have grabbed Lotor by the hair, pulled him to a demanding kiss. Though rationally he knew it wasn’t possible now, he still tried, and the struggle became a swift reminder, ropes digging in, tingling across his skin. He couldn’t help thinking of the marks that would be left behind when all this was done. How he’d wear them proudly and relish how his suit felt rubbing against them. His needs were simple, very Galra, Lotor had told him. And the prince played into those desires one by one, both as a reward and for the simple fun of discovering what brought Keith to his knees. They both enjoyed the game, even if Keith was far more reluctant to admit it than Lotor.

It began with sharp kisses, a press of Lotor’s lips against his jaw and the parts of his throat that were still exposed that ended in a nip of his fangs. Keith turned his head to try and catch his mouth, desperate for a kiss, to be ravaged by tongue and teeth where he could taste it. It wasn’t his to ask for yet, and Lotor wasn’t yet ready to give it to him.

“You forget your place, Keith,” Lotor said against his ear before he nipped the lobe.

A shudder went down his spine, and his hips pressed up. He was not at all unaffected by what Lotor did, and he offered that desire up for whenever Lotor chose to acknowledge it. Keith knew exactly where his place was here, but it was in his nature to challenge it, to take the punishment doled out for the attempt. Truth was, he liked being put back there, especially the way Lotor did it. Lotor sometimes knew things about Keith that he hadn’t realized himself, and he wondered if it was their half-Galra nature or if Lotor really had read him and played to him so well. Keith guessed it was a little bit of both, and he couldn’t complain. These sessions with him left him centered, grounded in this limbo in which he’d placed himself. Outside of Team Voltron, but still part of it. Someone who stood against the Galra Empire and yet sympathized with what it had become. He and Lotor had gravitated to one another since the day Lotor had saved his life. In a way, Keith was still thanking him for it, but neither of them ever really said as much.

“So soon you crave release.” Lotor’s claws in his side, pulling between the ropes, snapped Keith right back to the present. Something about the way he looked at Keith indicated he’d noticed when Keith’s mind started to wander. He didn’t want Keith anywhere but in this moment. “But I will take what I desire first.”

“Yes, Sir.” Keith’s breath shook as he exhaled the words in an unsteady whoosh.

It felt like pushing back against a wave, Keith putting up resistance to what Lotor could so easily do to him. The prince descended on his willing vulnerability, perched over Keith’s lap to deliver more of his sharp kisses along the line of Keith’s neck. He pricked with his fangs, drew color to the surface, lathed all the marks he left behind with patient tongue. All the while, he breathed praise against Keith’s skin, teased at the curves of his pretty human ears. Keith tried to hold back all the noises choking him up, but the more Lotor crafted a collar of color around his neck, the less he could hold back. The sounds fell from his lips in soft whimpers that became imploring groans. He was moving without consciously thinking about it, writhing within his bonds in a way that would leave more marks, pressed into him, kept him very aware of his own helplessness. It was freeing this way, the weight of the universe nowhere to be found in this quiet space with Lotor. The only pressure he felt was Lotor’s body against his and that sweet buildup at the base of his spine. Heat pooled at the deepest parts of him, a cup about to spill over, but Lotor’s voice was in his ear telling him to _wait_. _Just a little longer_.

The first “please” he said out loud startled him and dragged a proud chuckle from Lotor’s throat. The visible parts of Keith’s chest had been decorated in a pattern of red lines from Lotor’s claws and he’d been pinched and stroked until his nipples ached. His cock had begun to drip with need. Lotor pulled back for just a moment to admire his work.

“There’s a good boy now. Just look at you.”

Keith wished he could. If he looked half as good as he felt, he would probably come at the sight of it. As it was, he’d have to trust Lotor that it was as lovely as his oversensitive skin and tingling nerves suggested. He was so greedy to be good enough, to have earned what Lotor gave him. The prince made him want to be more in some of the darkest ways Keith’s mind could conjure, and perhaps a little darker still. That darkness was a safe place to let himself go, Lotor made sure of that. The plea came out of him again, and then again while Lotor leaned back in to leave more marks with his nails.

“I will set you free, my paladin,” Lotor murmured against his ear. “You will fly for me.” All it took was a single stroke of his fingertips.

Keith’s head went back with a shout, and he was weightless. Flying.

For Lotor.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Voltron or commission me at [my tumblr](http://paladinpuppypile.tumblr.com)!


End file.
